You and I
by breakevenheart
Summary: Dani reminisces all the times Nico's been there for her. Based on the song You and I by Ingrid Michaelson
1. Dani

You and I - A DaNico fanfic

Dani/Nico fic with reference to Dani/Matt. One shot for now may be more chapters later! Plz review and tell me what you think about it :) I'm new at all this so any feedback is appreciated!

A/N: I do not own Necessary Roughness or any of the characters and the song mentioned is 'You and I' by Ingrid Michaelson.

"Well you might be a bit confused

And you might be a little bit bruised

But baby how we spoon like no one else

So I will help you read those books

If you will soothe my worried looks

And we will put the lonesome on the shelf"

The shadow of a smile began to make its way to Dani's lips.

How apt were those lyrics, she thought while thinking back to the time she had been discussing losing book club and books in general with Nico.

" I personally prefer his post world war 2 work myself"

The memory of that conversation made her smile up to her eyes as the song filled in her kitchen. It was a one of a kind night. The children were with Ray and her mother was in Atlantic City for some poker game. The big house suddenly felt empty and cold to her. She hated to admit it but Dani missed her children/mother/friends running around and causing havoc.

What she certainly didn't miss was the sneaking around with Matt. Even after breaking up, she had "done the deed" so to speak with him and she knew it was wrong. She had put an end to it once and for all and was pleasantly surprised when Matt handled with better than the last time.

Coming back to the song made her think of him. Again.

Those golden-brown eyes which changed colors so often. Which usually seemed cold and closed so as not to comprise themselves, were starting to make her nervous. Nervous in a good way.

She knew he thought that she didn't notice him or his doings. She remembered everything.

How he took care of Ray's PI, how he helped out Lindsey and Ray Jay. How he managed to always know what she was thinking and predict how she would act.

"Are you ok doctor?" the concern in his voice was leaking through his calm reserve and she was a bit startled. He actually cared. He actually wanted to make sure she was ok. Oh how could she tell him, that at times like these all she wanted was to drown in those big golden-brown eyes that seemed to hold some strange power over her.

"You might be a bit confused" - She definitely was. Between her infatuation with Matt and the something deeper that was stirring in her for him, she was utterly confused.

"You might be a little bit bruised" - He was more than a little bit bruised. If only Dani could show him what a wonderful man he was and that Gabrielle was a manipulative woman who didn't deserve him.

"So I'll help you read those books" - The book club memory came back to her again as she chuckled.

"If you will soothe my worried looks" - Oh what Dani wouldn't give to comfort him and take away all the pain he had in those beautiful eyes.

A familiar knock brought her out of reverie and she noticed she had been smiling like a smitten teenager all this while.

As Dani went to turn off the song, she thought how wonderful the thought would be.

The thought of '**You and I'. **


	2. Nico

You and I - A DaNico fanfic

Chapter 2

Nico's POV

Nico's typical half-smile was gracing his lips. Here he was again, standing in front of her door, without a solid reason.

He caught the remnants of song that he was sure was on repeat.

"I'll help you read those books" this lyric reminded him of a vague memory of book clubs and Ken Follet.

He smiled a little bit as the momery came flooding back. Nico had suggested that her mother was comprising her work. Something that had riled her up.

Nico chuckled, this is only one of the many things that made her attractive and admirable to him. She had a fierce loyalty to her family and would go to any extent to protect them.

Just as he would do with the Hawks.

Her physical beauty was also no drawback. Although Nico usually did not care about what was outside. Her strength and calm was something he had come to respect and admire.

The song had started again,

"You might be a bit confused" - Why did she have to fall into bed with that Donnally. Admittedly, he was a much better choice than her scumbag husband and that flighty psychologist, Aldridge. Still, why did she have to go jumping in with Donnally when he was right here...

Nico sighed and reminded himself, he couldn't give her what Donnally could. Stability. Peace. And most importantly - Answers.

Nico thought that all was well in paradise so when he heard that the two had broken up, he was taken back. But this was nothing compared to the searing pain he felt when he saw her pain riddled eyes.

All he wanted to do was to gather her up in his arms and hold her till all her fears and pain had left her. But all he could do was ask her if she was ok. He knew she wasn't but he couldn't do anything about it. In there.

"You might be a little bit bruised" - Nico's train of thought was broken and another one took its place. The night he had gone to her about Gabrielle, he had gone expecting a therapist but he received a friend instead.

Friend. How alien had the word sounded. Nico didn't know what had made him trust her about such a sensitive issue, but he knew he needed to. He needed to see comfort in those warm eyes. He needed her.

Nico sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair. His mind knew he shouldn't be doing this. Sadly, tonight his heart had won.

As Nico stood looking at her door, he decided that he would go ahead with this flimsy plan. And he began his ritual knocking.

He liked the thought that popped in his head out of nowhere.

The thought of **'You and I'**


	3. AN Video FanMix on You and I :

I made a little companion videomix to go along with the fanfic!

View it here: youtube watch?v=bei2_lhylzU

Or go to youtube search "Danico You and I" my youtube channel is: macabrevena

remove the spaces!

:) will update soon

xo


	4. Situation?

Chapter 3: Situation?

As she finally opened the door, Nico looked up at her. He wondered how on earth could she still look so perfect at 2am.

"Hello Nico, I thought you never gonna knock!" said Dani, inwardly reveling in the surprise that flitted across his face for a second, she liked surprising him.

Had she known, that he had been standing outside contemplating this (whatever this was) for some time.

"I was arrested by a thought, Doctor" "A very persistent thought"

"And what might that thought be Mr. Careles?"

"If I told you…."

"I know I know! God, you and your secrecy" said Dani half-serious, half-jokingly while wagging an accusing finger at him and simultaneously allowing him access to her home.

"My secrecy is essential to my success as a fixer, Doctor" surmised Nico. The further and professional I keep it, the better.

"What's your poison? I have some scotch, but I prefer my wines" offered Dani while pulling out two glasses.

"I abstain from drinking while I'm working Dr. Santino, it saves me a lot of trouble." Said Nico, but his mind knew that her presence was intoxicating enough, he did not need alcohol to make it worse.

"Well I've had a tough day, scratch that, week, so I am going to drink! And you can tell me what situation you need me to handle at this god forsaken hour." Huffed Dani, secretly hoping that he had come on personal business rather than the Hawks needing her, but she knew him too well.

"I was concerned Doctor." "About the, um, situation with you and Donnally" said Nico with more bitterness than he had planned. Even thinking about the two of them together made him cringe.

"Oh so that's what it is to huh? That's what I am to you? A situation, Nico?" Dani bit back, surprised at her own anger. She was an asset to the Hawks and his job was to protect them, what had she expected? Still, the letdown was hard and she tried her hardest to will her tears not to fall.

"Dani…" said Nico softly, as he reached out to touch her arm.

"No, Mr. Careles, you do not get to come in here, treat me like I'm some problem that needs fixing and get away with it."

Dani needed him to know she was hurt. She was always the one who took care of the others, now she needed someone to take care of her.

And the only person who could do it was treating her in the complete opposite way.

She was pushing him away. He had known this feeling, but it had never troubled him like this ever before. What had this woman done to him?

He knew he had come too far now and refused to back down. He came closer to Dani, lifting her chin up, he saw pain in those beautiful eyes. They were swimming in tears. He needed to fix this.

"You are so much more to me Dani, more than I am willing to admit, so much that it scares me. But I don't care anymore." Confessed Nico.

" When you are upset, I can feel it like physical pain" "What have you done to me?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dani said while her tear-riddled eyes grew big in astonishment.

"How could I? You seemed to be so happy with Donnally, I couldn't come between that." Said Nico, the sadness clearly seeping through

"And then he went and bought you that ring" said Nico with a lot bitterness. That had been a bad day for him, he knew she was involved with Donnally but he didn't know it would be this serious. It had taken all his self-control to stop himself from physically hurting Donnally. He tried fixing himself by the only way he knew how. Got into bed with another woman, thoughts of Dani still plagued his mind while he was with Vera.

And then she had asked about Dani. Was he that transparent?

"I thought I had lost you forever." "I didn't know what to do" exclaimed Nico with much pain.

"You knew about that? I should have guessed" "Crap!" Thought Dani, of course he knew. He knew everything.

How could explain to him that she could never be that serious with Matt, they were too different, he was a good fling but getting married again, that thought hadn't even crossed her mind after the fiasco with Ray.

"I wouldn't have agreed anyways, we are…we were too different" explained Dani

"What would you agree to then Doctor?" said Nico slyly with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, we'll have to see about that now, won't we Mr. Careles?" said Dani as she giggled.

This was good. Some semblance of sanity in an otherwise crazy week.


	5. Interruption

_**A/N: This is a longer chapter, let me know what you think of it! Every review is appreciated! **_

As with everything in his life, Nico knew this wouldn't come easy.

Just as Nico was about to tell Dani exactly what and how much he felt, his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

Dani sighed from inside his embrace, "Go on, pick it up. I know you want to. God knows what calamity might befall u if you don't"

Although Dani was vocally giving Nico permission to let go of her, her body language didn't change. Her hands were still on his chest and she made no attempt to move away from his embrace.

"I know that you are an extraordinary woman but today you astound me."

"And why is that Mr. Careles?"

"Firstly, there is no fear in your eyes. I haven't ever been with a woman who wasn't a tiny bit afraid or apprehensive about me" said Nico

"Even Gabrielle, despite all her poise and dangerous aura, was wary of me"

"Ok, rule number 1 Mr. Careles, we are never going to talk about your previous, um, liaisons"

Chuckling at the tough look on Dani's face, Nico glanced at the caller ID flashing on his phone.

It was Gabrielle.

From the look on Dani's face, it was clear she had seen it too.

"Aren't you going to answer?" asked Dani tentatively. For a second Nico glanced at his phone and the back to Dani.

"Not tonight Doctor, Gabrielle can wait. I was some pressing engagements" Nico smirked as he brought Dani closer to him.

The wonderful moment was broken by the sharp tone of Nico's phone receiving a message.

Force of habit made him look at his phone again but he also did not miss the slightly chagrined expression that appeared on Dani's face.

"I apologise Doctor, but I will just check this text and we can continue...this"

"Ok ok. I know, it must be something important. I'm right here though" said Dani as she smiled slightly.

She decided that she liked being the reason Nico Careles was distracted. She knew this sight was not a common occurrence at all. She discreetly studied the fine features which made Nico Careles and extremely attractive man. What attracted Dani the most was his protective aura and how ready he was to take care of her. She would like that. She would like someone to take care of her. Especially if said someone was the man currently holding her.

Dani mentally sighed at the interruption but didn't mind. She knew it was his job and part of the reason she liked him was that he was always there for other people when they needed him. "Like he was there for me, tonight" thought Dani.

Nico smiled at Dani, release her from his arms and looked at the text.

_From: Gabrielle Pitman___

_Juliette has OD'd. I need you. Please._

The world was spinning around him. Nico felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he tried to steady himself by holding on to one of the chairs in Dani's kitchen. This couldn't be happening. His mind started running through all the possibilities and he didn't like what he saw. He was sure Juliette was safe and ok. Marshall had told him, infact he had promised him.

Dani immediately put both her hands in each of arms to steady him. She was scared; she had never ever seen him like this. Never seen him out of control. It must have to do with the text he got.

"Nico! Is everything ok? Is everyone safe? Is it TK again? Was someone shot again? Answer me, Nico you're scaring me, Nico. Please"

That word brought him out of his stupor as he passed his phone to Dani, his face stony and expressionless, so she could read the text he had just received.

Dani grew wide-eyed as she took his phone and read the text. She knew how much Juliette meant to Nico, even if she wasn't his biological daughter, he would never stop being her dad.

"Oh my gawd Nico! That's terrible! Are you ok? Please Nico, you have to be strong now. For Juliette, you need to be there for her. Go please!"

_**3 years ago:**__**  
**_  
"Mr. Careles, I just got word from the detail you put on Ms. Pitman"

"What did they say, Carl?"

"Well they said that she wanted to give you, uh, a message."

"Oh. What message?"

"Ahem, I'm quoting directly, 'Hey Nico, if you don't want me knowing about the security detail you have following me, maybe you should make them less conspicuous, and if you want to actually protect me, you should be here yourself.' that's all, Mr. Careles"

"Thank you, Carl"

_**Present day**_

"Nico! Nico! Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

"I should have been there; I should have been protecting her. This is my fault. How could I have let this happen?" Nico's voice clearly strained from the tension and pain.

Dani saw the anguish and regret clearly visible in his eyes, and decided she had to go into therapist mode in order to make sure Nico was fit to function.

"You listen to me, Nico Careles, this is NOT your fault. You are not to blame yourself here. You could neither have predicted this nor prevented Juliette from doing this. You have protected her amply. What you actually need to do now is to go make sure she is ok. The only way for you to quell your regret is to be with her right now. Remember my words Nico, you are not at fault. And don't you dare try giving me a dollar today."

With Dani's words ringing in his ears, Nico stood up and regained his composure. His immovable façade had slipped slightly but he has ok with it because he knew he could trust Dani.

"Thank you Dr. Santino, for the kind word and the honesty. I will contact you later. Our conversation here is not finished." said Nico calmly, as he slowly moved away from her and towards her door.

Although slightly hurt because they were back to professional last name basis, Dani caught his arm as he started to walk away. "Nico" whispered Dani

"Yes, Dr. Santino?" said Nico as he turned around. Quick as flash, she grabbed him in a hug. It took Nico a second to regain his footing as he raised his arms to hug her back.

"It's going to be ok, Nico, she's going to be ok." whispered Dani with a sob stuck in her throat.

"I hope so, Dani, I hope so." sighed Nico as he rubbed his hand on her back. The physical feeling of her hugging him and her assurance that everything was going to be ok, gave him strength. The strength to face whatever was out there tonight.

Dani broke the hug and said, "Now go, and take care of Juliette. And promise me one thing. Nico."

"Anything, Dani"

"You'll take of yourself too and you'll come back to me. Safe and whole." said Dani with a worried look on her face.

"I haven't been whole for a long time now, Dani." he said while making his way to the door and finally exiting.

"Goodbye, Dani"

"Goodbye, Nico. Take care." she whispered for no one as he had already left.

Dani was terrified for him. She knew how much he cared for Juliette. To him, Juliette, was his daughter. No matter what biology said.

Dani prayed that he would strength to fix this.

She prayed for the man with anguish and pain in his eyes.

She prayed for her Nico.

_**What did you think? Did you like it? What will Nico do? How is Juliette? Find out in the next chapter! Till then, keep reading and reviewing :D**_


End file.
